Currently, various devices can be configured to control user devices such as televisions, communication terminals, receivers, and the like. Such “control” devices often have a pre-defined number of inputs or buttons, and can be programmed to enable control of various user devices. Encoded data such as command codes or an index of codes for controlling a user device is typically programmed directly on the control device. After a user programs the control device, the user must test the programmed buttons (e.g., hard keys, soft keys, icons, user-engageable elements, etc.) on the control device to ensure the programmed buttons match an associated control function for the content device. If a partial match occurs (e.g., all functions in a selected code index do not match-up to the corresponding functions on an associated user device), the control device may not be able to control all the features available on the content device. Current solutions for managing device controls are cumbersome, confusing, and do not provide sufficient management of control devices and control functions.